Cute Scholar Boy Doesn't Have a Clue
by MissVioletBaudelaire14
Summary: Isadora has this big crush on Klaus, but she doesn't think he likes her because they don't really talk much. How far will she go to get him to really notice her without embaressing herself? Pretty far if she asks her enemy for help! Used to be 18 Things.
1. Pet Names and Alarm Clocks

**Hey guys! I'm back! With a two week Christmas vacation, I'm gonna be uploading more! **

**(YAAYYYY!)**

**Ahhh...I love this website...it's got awesome, patient people!**

Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events.

**RIINNNGGGGG!**

"GAA! Stupid alarm clock!"

I sit up and hit the snooze button. I am NEVER going to forgive Quigley for putting a damn alarm clock in my room! My life was going on just fine with only having Quigley as my human alarm clock...

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi. I'm Isadora Quagmire. And I'm thirteen years old. Quigley is just my older brother. I'm a triplet. The middle child is Duncan, and I'm the youngest. I don't see why Quigley makes a big deal about him being the oldest. He's only the oldest by forty-five seconds. Duncan is only older than I by three seconds, but he doesn't seem to care. He's too _dumb_ to care.

Duncan and Quigley look _just alike _so the only way to tell them apart is that Quigley is the smart usually serious, but funny guy while Duncan is the idiot that sticks chopsticks up his nose and has a strange obsession for Mexican burritos.

If you wanna know the truth...Duncan wouldn't have been such an idiot if the nurse hadn't dropped him as a baby. Isn't that sad? Hadn't even been in the world for five seconds and was already scarred for life...Poor guy...It's because of Duncan anyways that the nurse was fired...

Speaking of Duncan...today's the day I try to get Klaus to notice me! Speaking of Klaus, I don't know why Duncan reminded me of that anyways - but then again, Duncan seems to reminds everyone of random things anyway, so he really doesn't seem to care.

Anyways, Klaus Baudelaire is this really cute guy that I seem to have every class with. He was the new kid about a month ago, along with his sisters, Violet and Sunny. Violet is fourteen, Klaus is twelve, and Sunny isn't even a year old. Don't ask me why she's attending Pruffrock Prep. She just is. Deal with it, suckas! Nah, I'm just messing with ya...

Well, I really need Klaus to notice me. I would've made him notice me earlier, but, you see, I'm pretty shy...and Klaus doesn't seem to talk to me much. Don't get me wrong. I mean, we're friends and everything, but we just don't say much to each other. Ever. We only speak like...once a week. But now that I think about it, that wouldn't even make us friends...more like acquaintances.

I don't even know why I'm so attracted to him...maybe it's his hair. You know, Klaus has this long straight, dark brown hair that looks black that often drapes over his eyes whenever he's hunched over working on his schoolwork. And whenever it does he just swishes it to the side with his head. I keep telling him to get a haircut, but he just shrugs and forgets about it.

Or maybe it's his eyes. I love his eyes. That's the first thing I noticed about him as soon as he entered the classroom for the very first time. His eyes remind me of a bottom less pool of oceans. They're so blue, and pretty...Lighter than the sky, they are...Every time we make eye contact while talking, I'll get lost in his eyes. I try not to stare, I really do. Honest. If I stare at him as if I'm in a trace, He'll obviously think I'm weird. So I just try to look at him without being obvious.

But I love staring into them. Sometimes, I'll just make an excuse to talk to him just so I'll have a chance to take a look at them. And whenever a rare moment occurs when he wants to talk to me, Itake advantage of that moment just to stare into his eyes as much as possible because it might be only chance I'd have of looking at him like this for a while until our next conversation...which would always be the next day, or the next week.

Maybe it's because he's nice...nice and really cute. I try to pick up hints to see if he likes me. I'll try to watch his body language whenever he talks to me just so I can figure out if he likes me as much as I like him. Whenever I'm talking to Violet, I make sure we talk about something random and then I bring up the subject about my brothers and then she'll talk about her brother and then I'll ask about two questions about him and she'll tell me then we just move on with our lives.

But I'm starting to think that Violet is starting to steal my method because before I start talking about my brothers, she'll ask me about them and then she'll ask about Quigley. And I'd tell a story or two about him, she'll ask about what he's like, I'd tell her and then we'll move on. But after this event occurred about twice, I began to wonder why she only asked about _Quigley_ and never about _Duncan_. And so it came to mind that she probably likes Quigley.

But I think Quigley likes her, too because one day Miss Bass wanted me to bring a note to Mr. Remora. So when I walked into the room, instead of seeing Mr. Remora telling a story and eating a banana, he was sitting at his desk playing a crossword puzzle while the students were taking a test. I made my way slowly to his desk because I wanted time to find where Violet was sitting at.

As it turns out she sits in the very back in the third row. She didn't look up when I walked in. She seemed to be too wrapped up in her test to notice. It wasn't hard to find Quigley - Quigley was sitting at the front desk on Violet's row. But I was only able to see the back of his head and I thought he was only looking at someone dance in their seat because that's what someone was doing in the back of the fourth row right next to Violet.

When I placed the note on the teacher's desk, I slowly started my way out of the room when I took another look at Quigley, and I saw that he was _still _looking at something in the back of the room. I looked at the kid in the fourth row, but he had stopped dancing and was doing his test. I tried to find if anyone was trying to talk to Quigley, but everyone was taking the test. That's when it hit me he was staring at a girl. But I couldn't have been sure if it was Violet. I looked up and down the row Violet and Quigley shared and found that Violet was the_ only girl on that row._

I peered over at Quigley's test and saw a test paper with no answers written on it. His _name _wasn't even written on the test. I decided to tease Quigley a little. I called out, "Hey, Violet! What's going on?" She immediately looked up to see Quigley staring at her. He quickly looked down at his test, blushing furiously. Then he glared at me.

But I grinned innocently at him and said, "Oh, hey Quigley! I didn't know you had this class with _Violet_!" I noticed Violet pursed her lips together and she blushed a little. She seemed to be taking this moment better than Quigley was because Quigley's eyes widened and he literally turned redder than a fire-truck. I never saw anyone turn as red as he did. I thought he was going to explode.

So basically that's how I know about the future Quiglet...Hey! I like that! Quiglet! You know when they get together, I better get credit for that pet name!

Don't worry about Duncan. Duncan doesn't even really like anyone at the moment. He told me that he plans on being single for a while.

Wait! How did I get on about Violet, Duncan and Quigley? This story is about Klaus and me! The future...Isadaus! No. Isadorus? No. Klauora? No! Grrrr… I'll have to think of a pet name later. Right now, I really need to get ready.

**I guess I kinda got carried away with this story so far. **

**Yes, Duncan is dumb in this story, and yes he remains with the burrito obsession relation to my sister's story A Series of Strange Events.**

**We don't know why we chose Duncan as the nut in our stories...We just decided that the gang needed a nut head and it was like Duncan's name was booming through our minds. **

**We don't even know how we got started with his burrito obsession. He is just obsessed with burritos and that's basically all we know right now. **


	2. Klaus Gets Lazy?

_I'm going to see Klaus today, I'm going to see Klaus today!_ I sing in my head as I silently walk through the halls to my first class. _I'm going to see Klaus today! _

Today I'm wearing my usual school uniform and black sneakers. Girls at this school usually wear like black heels or something just so that they can look sexy. But I can hardly walk in those things because I know I can fall and break my neck and that's the last thing I need. So I just wear black sneakers that seem to be for guys, but I just kind of want to stand out. But not too much though...I don't like being center of attention.

I see Miss Bass's class down at the end of the hall. Eww. I don't want to get there anytime soon. Then someone walking just a couple of feet ahead of me drops their books. No one stops to help him. Or at least, I can't tell. The hall is crowded and everyone is kind of taller than I am. Everyone here is around like from 5" to 5'11 and I'm just 5'1. I should help him, though. But only because I don't want to get to class soon.

Just as I'm about to reach him, I notice that Klaus had stooped down to help first. He and the other boy pick up the books. I stand and just watch Klaus...at how he's smiling and collecting papers and folders. He's so nice. Now they're saying things to each other, but I can barely pick up but only a few words.

"...you...I'm very uncoordinated...you...have...help me," I hear from the boy. Klaus is shaking his head with a smile. "No, no...I don't mind... " I wonder if I should help, too, but this seems to be Klaus's spotlight. If that's what you want to call it. They both stand and grin at each other. Klaus shakes his hand and it looks like he's saying "No problem. Anytime."

The boy walks away and Klaus has barely turned when he catches my eye. He grins and walks over to me. He gestures to the general direction in which the boy left and says to me, "Did you see what just happened?" I smile and nod. He grins and shakes his head. "Here...I'll walk with you to class. Let me carry your stuff."

Klaus never brings anything to class in his hands. He always carries his writing utensils to class with him in his pockets, and carries his notebook to Miss Bass's also in his pocket, since it's quite small. I, however, carry my five subject metric notebook in my arms and carry a black pencil pouch in which I keep my pens and my box of Tylenol.

"You don't have to carry my stuff," I say to him as we begin to walk quickly to class. The halls are clearing up. "You're right, I don't _have_ to. But I _want_ to." He stops and holds out his hands. I give him a half smile as I shake my head, but I hand him my things. He grins and says, "_Thank you_."

We begin walking quickly again. Everyone in the halls is gone. It's just him and me now. "You know," I say, "We're lucky there's no one left in these halls...people would think we're dating." _Even though that's what I _want _people to think. _

"Ha, ha. Wouldn't want that, would we?" Klaus says looking at me. I smile and look into his eyes. "Of course not." _'Of course not!' You're lying through your teeth! Not to mention to his face! Aren't you a liar, liar? You little liar you! _

"Did you take yesterday's notes?" Klaus asks, making me stop mentally yelling at myself.

"Yes. Do you need them?"

"Sort of."

We walk into Miss Bass's room and take our seats next to each other. "Okay, well how much of them do you need?"

"All of them…here's your stuff."

Whoa now… Yeah I know what you're thinking—When did _he_ get lazy_?_

"Klaus!" I exclaim.

"What? I gave you your stuff back!"

"Not that, I mean the notes! You always take the notes."

"I know…"

"Plus I saw you yesterday writing stuff down so I _assumed_ that you were!"

"Well, yeah, see I kind of wasn't writing the notes…"

"Yeah, I kind of figured. What were you writing, then?"

Klaus looks at me, then the floor. "It's nothing important…."

Before I can proceed lecturing Klaus, the tardy bell rings and within a second Miss Bass shuts her door.

Class is in session.


	3. Object of Affection

**So here is the third chapter. I wasn't sure what to do for this, but then I came up with THIS! Yay! I kinda have an idea of where I'm going to go with this. So, read and tell me what you think :)**

**IMPORTANT! **

**The first part of this story starts out in past tense than the normal present tense I've been doing for the past two chapters, but that's because Isadora is looking back on her day (preferably her morning). Nearly towards the end is when the present tense form comes back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE. The End. (I don't own that either XD)**

Chapter 3

_Your face so pale and eyes so blue,_

_What are the chances of you loving me, too?_

That's what I wrote in the middle Miss Bass's class. Everyday in her class, I come up with lots of couplets to write, all mainly dealing with love. The most I have written in class is twenty-five.

Yet, today, I had spent the entire class time measuring and taking notes while trying to come up with a couplet at the same time, and that's all I could come up with.

Pathetic.

I was so disgusted that I jumped when the bell rang for next period. Everyone else practically leaped out of the desks and flew out of the classroom. I, however, took my own sweet time, gathering my stuff in my seat. Something caught my eye. Actually, it was a someone. A someone who sat three desks ahead and one over to the right.

It was Klaus getting out of his seat. He looked destracted. He stuffed his notebook in his back pocket. Then he took his pen and put in the same pocket. Klaus then walked out of the room without saying a word or a glance as me, as usual.

Sigh. I wished he would just talk to me more often instead of just before school, and the occassional "Hi" he'd give me whenever I went over to his shack to see Violet.

Most girls-then again, all girls-would most likely melt inside whenever their crush says 'hi' to them. I used to do that. But then I got used to those 'hi's every single day at the same time, so I wasn't as affected by it as I had used to be any more. I just wanted him to speak to me more often! Was that so much to ask?

Anywho, I sighed and stood up with my things in my hands. The kids for Miss Bass's next class started coming in. I had barely taken two steps away from my desk when something caught my eye. No, this wasn't your usual, 'oh, it's something stupid...' Nope. This was something that was going to make my whole day better!

The 'something' that caught my eye was on Klaus's desk!

And that 'something' was none other then...

Are you ready for this?

Klaus's pen!

I know what you're thinking, too. You're thinking, _I thought you said you saw Klaus stick his pen in pocket?_ Well, yeah, I did, I just didn't tell you one crucial bit of information: Klaus always always, always, always, always, always, _always_ has two pens on his desk. ALWAYS. That's like, the number one thing you can _always_ count on: Klaus having two pens on his desk...and having an additional one in his pocket.

Oh, yes.

Klaus is always prepared.

Seeing that pen made me do a little equation in my head:

Cute Scholar Boy loses pen.

Poet Girl finds Cute Scholar Boy's pen.

If Poet Girl brings pen to Cute Scolar Boy, what are the chances of Cute Scholar Boy hugging and thanking Poet Girl, then the two of them skipping down the hallway holding hands into the lunch room, causing Poet Girl to be Cute Scholar Boy's new Object of Affection, placing his love for books in a close second?

_Very slim, actually, but he'll still be happy, _I thought.

Oh, yes.

More kids were walking in. Only the good Lord knew how much time I wasted standing there conjouring up that dumb equation. So without another thought, I grabbed the pen and ran out as fast as I could.

Thank God for tennis shoes.

I sped in the hallways, turning at all the corners I knew of that would take me straight to Klaus's locker, which was on the same hallway I had my next class in. I doubt I was even half of the halfway there, when the halls started clearing. Yet, I kept running. No, I wasn't just running any more...

I was sprinting.

I could feel little beads of sweat forming at my hair line. I could feel my heart pounding through my lungs. I was really out of shape...

At last I had made a turn at the final corridor and saw Klaus at his locker. His locker might as well be on the other side of the planet, I was so exhausted.

I slowed my sprint into a fast walk. I wiped away any feeling of wetness on my brow. I keep two different bottles of mist in my pouch-one citrus, the other peppermint-so I grabbed a bottle without looking at which one it was and sprayed myself with it in case the race I had just took made me smell kind of funky. I even started breathing through my nose to cover up the huge pants I was taking. By the time I reached Klaus, more kids had evacuated the hall and I was the Triple C.

Calm.

Cool.

Collected.

The door of his locker was in front of my face, so I decided to wait until he shut it before I said anything to him. Soon enough, the door was shut leaving behind Klaus's face looking straight at me.

Oh, that beautiful face...

Okay... Maybe his face would have been even more beautiful if I hadn't noticed his eyes widen at me for second. Yet, he replace the wide-eyed look with half smile.

"Hi, Isadora," he said to me, his voice sort of slow. He looked around for a moment and took a small step back before looking back at me. "What are you doing here?" This sounded even slower, and he sounded a little confused.

I took a breath, smiled brightly and said, "I'm bringing back your pen."

His head cocked. "Huh?"

I cleared my throat as I unzipped my pouch and dug for the pen. When I had retrived it, I said, "You left your pen in Miss Bass's class," I handed it to him, "so I'm returning it to you." I think for a moment, then smirk.

I thought for a moment, _why am I smirking.. I should be smiling!_ But the damage had been done. If I had spreaded that smirk out into a smile, I would've looked a person who doesn't know how to smile, so they have to play the steps to smiling slowly on their face, and I didn't want to make that kind of impression on Klaus.

The smirk needed to stay.

Klaus didn't take the pen right away. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, his expression was so unreadable. I mean, he didn't looked pleased, but he didn't look dissapointed either. He looked more neutral. Klaus looked at pen, then at me.

Pen.

Me.

Pen.

Me.

His stare stayed on me. He cupped his noise in both hands and took a deep breath before saying "Isadora, what are you wearing?" I slowly checked my apparel before slowly answering, "...My uniform?..."

Klaus sniffled and took another small step back. "No, I mean your perfume. Is that peppermint?"

So _that's_ what I put on...

"It is!" I cried. "You noticed!"

"Yes, well uh..." he sniffled again, but this time he rubbed his nose. "...It's hard not to.." He choked into his arm.

"I probably sprayed to much, sorry if its strong."

"No, it's fine," he coughed once into his arm.

I wanted some kind of clue from his face on what he could possibly be thinking. However, Klaus kept his face the same as it was...

Unreadable.

My cheek started feeling kind of sore. I noticed that I was still smirking at him. The moment was so silent and awkward, I almost wanted some random guy to drop his books so that Klaus would snap back into the boy I saw this morning and go lend a helping hand.

Klaus still stared at me. As I stared back for a measly two seconds, I had been able to read some sort of expression from him and I felt so embarressed after I did.

Klaus Baudelaire was _bored_.

Knowing this, my face went a little warm. I needed to end this before something much more embarressing happened.

I nodded at the pen. "Are you going to take it?"

Klaus blinked at me. "Take what?"

Seriously?

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "The pen... Yeah, sorry. Thanks for finding it, I guess..."

He _guessed_?

_What the heck? _I thought,_ I did not run across the world for THIS. _

I'm going to be completely honest, but it was moments like this one when I questioned myself why I had a crush on him in the first place. That question went through my mind at that very moment, and I remembered why: _Because he's cute, polite, and funny, and kind, and smart... really smart..._

"Well," Klaus said, pulling me away from my thoughts, "I better get to class... I"ll see you at lunch, then?" But he didn't wait for an answer. In fact, he had already turned and had taken five steps at the minimum before I could finish saying, "Sure... And you're welcome."

This is kind of something I forgot to mention a whole lot earlier: Klaus will sometimes talk to me like how he did this morning, and then all of the sudden, he will act as though he doesn't want to be seen with me.

Okay, maybe that last part was a bit of an exaggeration, but that's how it was to me. And it was because of that constant behavior change why I can never tell if he likes me back, hence my reason saying he will only speak to me once a week, which I guess was a slight exaggeration as well, but the way he acts when I'm around, it might as well be once a week.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I was the only person in the hall. I was going to be tardy! Luckily, my class was on that hall, so I ran and ran until I made it to the door... And saw it slam in my face.

I looked through the window at my history teacher, Mr. Verrugacara, who was standing in front of it on the other side. Mr. Verrugacara has a bald spot, bad breath, and a wart the size of Mount Everest on his cheekbone. When he saw me, he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. He then held up a thumb and pointed it in a direction that was to my left-the place that I had come from. And then he mouthed a word.

"Office."

I sighed. I had to go back all the way through the long hallways and corridors to the office to get a tardy pass and come back.

I turned on my heels and started walking. I walked and walked. I tried fast walking, but then I got tired out real quick. I let out a cry of joy in my head when I had finally reached the office.

I was supposed to get a pass from the secretary, but she was busy with a line of parents. The secretary isn't a very kind lady and she works very slooowly, so I knew she wouldn't stop assisting some parents just for me. She would make me wait.

And wait.

And wait.

So I found a chair and sat in it.

I am still in this ridiculous chair.

Uncomfortable as ever.

I have been staring at the walls since I got here...

...Thirty minutes ago.

Whoa, a thought just came to me!

_Why did Klaus act that way?_

My insecurities start taking over. I'm questioning every possible horrible thing he could have noticed about me.

_Is there something in my teeth?_

I had flossed and brushed last night and flossed again this morning before brushing just to be sure I hadn't missed any, what Duncan likes to call 'mouth debris'. I pull out my hand mirror and check my teeth.

Clean.

_Is it my breath?_

I always carry peppermint flavored gum and real peppermints with me. I check my breath, anyway. There's still a faint pepperminty scent. I take out a stick of gum and chew it.

_My hair? Is hair messed up? Is there something in it?_

I check my hair in my mirror. There nothing in it, and my hair looks flawless except for some very little fly-away strands.

_Bats in the cave?_

But Klaus is several inches taller than I am (he's 5'5). If there really was anything hanging around in there, he wouldn't have been able to see it.

...Or _would_ he?

I hurridly check in the mirror.

Nothing there.

I probably smell. But I sprayed myself with a peppermint mist before I reached him. He even noticed it, himself. Maybe Klaus doesn't like peppermint! Oh, who am I kidding, who doesn't like the smell of peppermint? In case you haven't already guessed it, I love peppermint.

I check my eyes to see if there is any crust I forgot to wash off my face this morning. I check the rest of my face for any volcanic-sized pimples or blemishes, or the possible ink mark my pen could have made when I rested my chin in my palm in class.

There is nothing wrong with me. If anything, I look great. 'Great' as in 'not disgusting', not conceited 'great'. I can't figure out what could possibly be wrong with me. Then it hits me.

He finally found me to be revoltingly hideous! I look in my mirror. I don't think I'm beautiful, but I also don't think I'm ugly. Sure, I have some pleasent facial features such as my large, light brown eyes, and high cheekbones. I receive constant compliments on my long, straight black hair. I'm not hideous, but I'm not drop-dead gorgeous, either.

Then so many thoughts race through my head: _What if he was freaked out about the pen? Not the pen itself, but the fact that I went scouting around for him just to return it to him? Was I too obvious? Does he think I like him? Does he _know_ I like him? He probably thinks I'm an obsessive stalker type of girl!_

If I had been any where near close to getting Klaus to like me, then all my chances have been flushed down the toilet at this point. What am I going to do? Maybe I should just cut my losses and give up...But wait!

_I could fix this... I could fix this whole thing and he won't think I'm a stalker anymore! But how?..._

I'm not sure how I will fix it, since it's very difficult to plan up _anything _in this _uncomfortable_ chair. Yet, I have learned two things:

1. I am getting a real workout and will more than likely be exhausted by the end of the day.

2. I am going to have to step to up if I want to be Klaus Baudelaire's new Object of Affection.

**There it is! Ha, ha revoltingly hideous... Now we ALL know that Isadora Quagmire could NEVER EVER EVER be revolting in a million years... and years and years after that! The history teacher's name, Mr. Verrugacara, comes from the spainish words 'verruga' and 'cara' meaning wartface XD. So technically, the teacher's name is Mr. Wartface XD. I came up with it myself, in case you haven't already figured that out :D.**

**READ THESE NEXT TWO PARAGRAPHS!**

**So anyways, I was editing this chapter, and I was adding that whole paragraph about Isadora liking peppermint when I realized... Klaus IS ALLERGIC TO PEPPERMINT! I felt like kicking myself for thinking I almost posted this with the peppermint stuff. **

**I was about to change the peppermint into cotton candy or something when I thought, "Wait, a minute... I could work with this..." So then I went back to the part about Klaus, Isadora, and the pen and added a bit of a conversation about the peppermint, and I made Klaus more awkward and uneasy and Isadora more... I don't know, clueless? Kind of ironic since the title of this story is refering to Klaus not having a clue.**

**This is gonna be good... *insert maniacal laughter here***

**Anyways, REVIEW**


	4. Clueless Scholar Boy

**Yeah, no updates because 10th grade is just that stressful. It makes me want to cry... **

**I'm just kidding about the crying part but seriously xD**

**Anwho, this is basically the whole pen thing going on except its in Klaus's point of view.**

**Chapter 4**

**Klaus's POV**

**Taking place right around pen incident**

Okay, so for my next class, I'm going to need my Geography textbook and my folder... but should I bring my notebook? I have Mr. Remora after Geography and I need my notebook for his class. I don't nessacerily need it now for Geography...

But, if I bring my notebook with me, then I won't have to come back to my locker, and go striaght to Mr. Remora's class that way I would have an entire five minutes to maybe seeing Isadora before class starts.

Sigh.

Isadora.

The one girl that puts butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I've read books on sailing, cooking, laws, the universe... but the one book I have yet to read is a book tells you how is the perfect way to act around the girl you like. I am literally no good with girls. That has to be the only subject I am completely and utterly clueless on.

A faint scent reaches my nostrils. What is it? I can't even make it out...

I take my Geography textbook out of my locker and put my notebook in its place. You know, sometimes I wonder if she would ever even bother to come over and see me at my locker...

A guy could only dream...

My goodness, that _scent_... dear, God, could that be peppermint? I really need to get going now. I know that I get an allergic reaction when I eat peppermint, but I'm not certain about the smell and I really do _not _want to find out _now._

I shut my locker only to then see...

Are you ready for this?

Isadora standing at my locker.

Can you believe this? I can't! I mean, it's_ Isadora_. _Isadora _is_ standing_ by_ my_ locker! Could she have possibly come to see _me?_

I notice the peppermint scent had grown stronger... oh, God, could it be? I groan in my mind.

_Isadora is probably wearing that peppermint,_ I think.

That's when I notice that my eyes might as well be bugging out of my head, so I quickly snap back to normal and hope she did not just notice my reaction. And if she has, I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Hi, Isadora." Good nutcrackers, that scent is _overpowering! _

I take a slow, silent breath, one that Isadora wouldn't notice, and look back at her and speak, choosing my words carefully and speaking slowly to savor all my breath. "what are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly-I love her smile-and said, "I'm bringing your pen back."

What? My pen? I'm so confused, my head tilts. "Huh?"

She rummages through her pouch and pulls out a blue fountain ink pen.

"You left your pen in Miss Bass's class, so I'm returning it to you." She holds the pen out for me to take.

I honestly don't remember choosing this pen to use for the day. I could've sworn that I had chosen Violet's black fountain pen because hers writes better. She probably noticed it was missing and replaced it with my blue one and I was too busy on Cloud Nine to notice.

Curse you, Violet.

I honestly had no idea that Isadora ever smirked. Sorry to just switch topics like that without warning, but...she's _smirking_. I know it seems sort of dumb to ponder something like that, but gosh, cut me some slack, her and I don't even speak much.

I'm losing air!

_Slow exhale, slow inhale_...

Gaaaaa! It's sooo strong, and pepperminty, I'm already getting a headache!

I look at the pen in her hand then back at her.

_Exhale._

The pen.

_Inhale._

Isadora.

I can't continue inhaling this stuff. Plus my tongue is tingling a bit, so at any given moment now, it's going to swell. I need to end this..._now_.

I cup my nose in my hands and breathe in deeply, loving the scentless, air. Finally, I look back at Isadora and say, slowly, "Isadora, what are you wearing?"

_Exhale._

She checks herself up and down. "...My uniform?...''

My nose sniffles, forgetting about those stupid breathing excerises and take another small step back. "No, I mean your _perfume_. Is that-" _dare I say it.. _"-peppermint?"

"It is! You noticed!" she cries excitedly.

Of course I noticed, who wouldn't?

"Yes, well uh..." I sniffle again. I can't stay here much longer. My tongue is slowly beginng to swell. Luckily, it hasn't affected my speech yet. "...It's hard not to..." I choke into my arm.

"I probably sprayed too much, sorry if it's strong," she says apologetically.

"No, it's fine." I cough once more into my arm. I recover then try to keep my face looking like I was okay, like I wasn't freaking out at all. But really, when I'm silently freaking out, my face goes blank. I don't know why, it just does.

We both stand there awkwardly for a few seconds. She's still smirking at me. She soon nods. "Are you going to take it?"

"Take what?"

I then remember. "Oh! The pen... Yeah sorry. Thanks for finding it, I guess..."

Gosh, all this freaking out has left me clueless as ever.

"Well," I say, "I better get to class... I'll see you at lunch, then?" I can't take it anymore. As soon as I let the question out, I take a few steps backwards before turning and leaving.

I really couldn't stay much longer, anyway. I mean, the hallway is like, empty, and my class was right by my locker and I had to go ahead and be in there.

I get through the doorway of my Geography class and take my seat at the back of the room just as the tardy bell rings. Soon the teacher calls attendence and I'm still okay enough to say "Here" and by the end of the roll call, my tongue is _completely swollen._ Like, so swollen, its sticking out.

It was to my greatest luck that today we we're going to be watching a movie for the rest of the period. Hopefully by the end of the movie my tongue will be back to normal.

Only God knows how ridiculous I look right now. Probably just about as ridiculous as I had looked back at the Anxious Clown when my sisters and I were living with our Aunt Josephine.

Violet has a picture of me from then.

Ugh.

**Hee Hee. I love doing things from Klaus's POV but not as much I love doing Isadora's POV because she's a girl and I'm a girl and I can just totally relate. Mainly because it's coming from my own mind. xD Review please :) I'm already working my butt off on the next chapter :)**


End file.
